PRESENTIMIENTO
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: Un mini Terryfic dedicado con cariño y agradecimiento a mi Adorada Gemelita Astral, Annalise Grandchester. Es muy romántico. Narra un encuentro Candy y Terry a unos meses de su separación. Un trabajo ya publicado y terminado en la GF2012. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Primera Parte

**PRESENTIMIENTO**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Se encontraba ahí, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Su estómago estaba inundado del revoloteo de mariposas; muchas mariposas. Las ruedas del tren se deslizaban sobre los rieles y el pesado vagón vibraba irremediablemente.

Pronto llegaría a Nueva York, el viaje de varias horas casi llegaba a su fin. Había abandonado la ciudad el invierno pasado bajo una intensa tormenta de nieve que reflejaba perfecto el frío de su alma en aquélla mal lograda noche de estreno de Romeo y Julieta.

-¿Cómo es que decidí aceptar su invitación? – la rubia apretó con sus pequeños puños enguantados el ticket que Terry Grandchester había comprado para ella.

Por la ventanilla podía ver un paisaje contrario al de su última visita: Los prados estaban verdes y varias flores silvestres formaban impresionantes alfombras multicolores.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma, no tenía nada más importante qué hacer – pensó tratando de justificarse mientras se encogía de hombros. Como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma de que aquél viaje era el preludio tan solo de la visita de una amiga a un amigo. Sí, no había nada detrás de aquélla invitación. Lo repetiría una y otra vez hasta que ella misma se convenciera.

-Terry está comprometido – meditó-. ¿Por qué querrá verme?

Del bolsillo de su vestido sacó una pequeña carta escrita claramente con una caligrafía elegante y pulcra. Sin razón alguna aparentemente, el heredero del ducado de Grandchester le había pedido que viniera a visitarlo. Se había excusado de no ser él quien viajara, porque recién se había vuelto a integrar a la compañía de teatro tras algunos meses de ausencia.

Ella se sentía confundida: Cuando se despidieron tenía la idea de que sería para siempre y ahora, casi de la nada él le extendía una invitación y ella la aceptaba sin más ni más.

-Seguramente me estoy volviendo loca.

No había dado explicaciones a nadie en Chicago. Estaba cansada del acoso de Niel Legan y de que todos los hospitales le cerraran sus puertas prácticamente en su nariz. Aún no cerraba en su corazón la herida ocasionada por la muerte de Stear. Continuaba trabajando en la Clínica Feliz, pero tenía que aceptar que esta era una actividad casi altruista; necesitaba algo mejor pagado si quería sobrevivir. Entonces, su corazón estaba triste. Había que sumarle, además, que Albert había desaparecido y sus esfuerzos por encontrarlo no daban resultados: Esa era la preocupación principal con la que justificaba la precipitada aceptación de la invitación. Le pediría ayuda a Terry para localizar a Albert.

Había algo más en lo que ella se negaba a pensar. Había un motivo tan grande como la desaparición de Albert para volver a encontrarse con Terry. Había una escena en su memoria que ella deseaba borrar. Candice White necesitaba eliminar para siempre de su mente la escena de Terrence en aquélla carpa de quinta. No había mejor forma de lograrlo, que ver nuevamente su mueca arrogante, su caminar seguro, su hablar irreverente.

Candice tenía que reencontrarse con Terry una vez más. Meditó al respecto mientras el gusano de acero detenía su enorme peso en los andenes de la estación de trenes de su destino final.

-¡Nueva York! – anunció el empleado. Candy permaneció sentada en su asiento, percibiendo cómo un delicado calor derretía el frío que había permanecido en su corazón durante los últimos meses.

Tenía que aceptar que estaba nerviosa. De hecho, demasiado nerviosa. Parecía una eternidad el tiempo transcurrido desde su último encuentro. Dejó el vagón con pasos presurosos; Terrence le había advertido que probablemente llegaría unos minutos después porque justo a la hora que el tren arribaba se terminaba su ensayo en el teatro y él no deseaba hacer algo que pudiese molestar al director de la compañía. Le había prometido ser un actor ejemplar en todos los sentidos, incluso tras bambalinas, a fin de que olvidara que lo había dejado plantado como Romeo cuando súbitamente desapareció después de la noche de estreno.

Este tiempo era oro para Candice. Se dirigió presurosa al tocador y se alineó el vestido, liberó su cabello para dejarlo suelto sobre su espalda y se lavó la cara.

Una mujer le sonrió con cortesía mientras movía su cabeza afirmativamente como para infundirle confianza en la imagen que el espejo le devolvía.

-Luce muy linda, señorita – se aventuró a decir – seguramente quedará encantado -.

-Gracias – fue la única respuesta de la enfermera mientras sentía que el rubor invadía sus mejillas. Extrañamente se sentía cómoda. Como si ese fuese su lugar. Su mente no volvió a evocar la imagen de la joven actriz prometida de Terry. Desde la ventana del baño alcanzó a ver las manecillas del reloj en la torre principal de la estación. Pronto estaría frente a Terrence y el solo pensarlo traía nuevamente esas mariposas a su estómago.

Pronto la joven estaba confundida entre el mar de gente que iba y venía de un andén a otro. Los grandes y famosos tragaluces de la estación permitían que los rayos del sol penetraran formando cálidas líneas que aterrizaban juguetonas de vez en cuando en rostros incómodos, pero para la joven recién llegada, esa luz bailoteaba y la llenaba de energía.

Con sus ojos traviesos buscó a Terry, pero no había ningún indicio de su anfitrión todavía. Levantó su cuello mientras se ponía de puntitas tratando de vislumbrar aún más allá, pero no… Terry no estaba cerca.

Súbitamente sintió que su maleta era arrebatada de sus manos y en cuanto se giró para responder a la intromisión se encontró con un par de zafiros traviesos que la miraban con aires de triunfo, tratando de mostrar autocontrol. De alguna manera ella adivinaba que Terry estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no abrazarla ahí mismo. Tuvo que esconder su decepción y conformarse con esa bienvenida, si es que pudiese llamársele así.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje pecosa? – en efecto, Terry Grandchester estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no aprisionarla en sus brazos. La había descubierto varios minutos atrás, sin embargo, había decidido regalarse la fotografía de la joven que le robaba el aliento. Había decidido disfrutarla desde lejos antes de atreverse a acercarse. Terry había viajado por las líneas curvas del cuerpo de su exnovia y se había divertido al contemplarla en su pesquisa.

Ella estaba ahí. Esta noche sería para ellos. No importaba si no la hacía suya. Eso no era necesario. No tenía por qué tomarla, porque ella ya le pertenecía, quizás desde siempre.

Candy suspiró resignada. Se esforzó por hacer pasar ese suspiro por cansancio. No alcanzaba a comprender por qué de pronto pensaba en su ligero equipaje, entre cuyas prendas estaba la delicada bata de dormir que Eleonor Baker había dejado para ella en Escocia.

-Bien – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de cambiar el tema para evitar que sus ojos descubrieran su entusiasmo-. ¿Cómo es que ahora no me recibes ocultando tu rostro?

-Nadie me recuerda – explicó casi con indiferencia mientras le señalaba el camino y con un ademán la invitaba a empezar el trayecto. No sabía si en realidad deseaba hablar con Candy sobre la obscura noche que lo rodeó tras su despedida.

Candy se dejó guiar por Terry. En algún momento sintió la masculina mano posada en su cintura, pero continuó en su esfuerzo por ocultar lo que ello le provocaba. Comprendía que era la forma en que Terry la guiaba hacia su auto y ella trató de actuar con naturalidad.

Por su parte, Terrence sentía que su mano se quemaba con un delicioso y delicado fuego que empezaba a apoderarse de él y que no estaba muy seguro de poder apagar. Debía fortalecer sus defensas antes de que perdiera el control y se entregara a lo que Candice White despertaba en él. No la había hecho venir para causarle daño. Él era un hombre comprometido. Eso no podía olvidarlo.

_-Aunque con qué gusto le pediría que se quedara a mi lado para siempre –_ meditó a hurtadillas, disfrutando de que su compañera no le hubiera exigido retirar su mano de su cintura.

En unos minutos más tarde, Terry Grandchester conducía su auto sin poder creer todavía que ella estuviese en el asiento del copiloto. La miraba por el rabillo del ojo. ¡Estaba nerviosa! Lo sabía. De lo contrario, la chica estaría hablando sin que nada la detuviese.

Ya la tarde estaba por rendirse ante la noche y Terry aún no lograba elegir el lugar apropiado para agasajar a su invitada.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer Candy? – indagó sin desviar su vista del camino –. Pídeme cualquier cosa – aclaró –. Quiero complacerte – notó que su voz estaba delatando su entusiasmo, pero ya no podía hacer nada; había dicho algo que lo dejaba vulnerable ante ella.

-Uhmmm – ella dejó pasar un momento. En realidad no estaba decidiendo, estaba buscando la forma de decirlo. Con la misma espontaneidad en que en su primera visita le pidió que la llevara a conocer su departamento, la joven Andrew exclamó con sus ojos entusiasmados-: ¡Quiero caminar!

-¿Caminar? – Terry reconoció a la chica traviesa de la que se había enamorado. Recién acababa de proponerle que eligiera; había declarado su interés en complacerla sin importar lo que ella pidiera ¿Y después de esto ella todo lo que deseaba hacer era caminar? Terry sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Cómo es que no había pensado en su espontaneidad? ¿Por qué no se había adelantado a lo que ella seguramente pediría? ¿De verdad había tenido la idea tonta de que ella podría sugerir un lugar costoso o actividades que significaran un fuerte desembolso?

Tenía que pensar rápido. Después de solo unos segundos, tartamudeó un poco:

-Candy… - controló el volante con su mano izquierda mientras incluía la derecha en la conversación haciendo ademanes que demostraban que estaba un tanto inseguro con la sugerencia que tenía en mente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Terry? – la joven se puso nerviosa – ¿Había hecho una mala sugerencia?

-Estoy sorprendido con tu propuesta – confesó aún turbado.

-¿No te parece? – ella se sintió ligeramente incómoda. Afortunadamente Terry no perdía de vista el camino. Eso le ayudaba a esconder el miedo que sus ojos debían estar revelando.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! Es solo que yo imaginaba que me permitirías llevarte a algún lugar de moda. Siempre quise salir contigo en la época del colegio – se sintió vulnerable ante tal confesión pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, la confesión estaba hecha.

El aire se impregnó de un sentimiento de mutua compenetración. Ambos estaban ruborizados y nerviosos. Hubo un silencio delicado y suave, apacible, más bien.

-Terry… - Candy reconoció ese llamado y Terrence también lo notó. Se había dirigido a él exactamente igual que aquélla ocasión en que charlaron frente a la chimenea. Terry no pudo evitar girar su rostro para contemplarla. Estacionó su auto en la acera obedeciendo a la necesidad de simplemente envolverse con ella.

No había palabras entre ambos. Solo una mirada intensa que les confundía al mismo tiempo que disipaba temores y lentamente ocasionaba que olvidaran una realidad inevitable.

Para el joven londinense aún era difícil demostrar sus sentimientos; incluso a ella, a Candy.

-Terry – repitió ella. Su tono era un poco más casual que el anterior -. Sé que hay muchos lugares que podríamos visitar. Sé que podríamos hacer muchas cosas nuevas esta noche; sin embargo – dudó un poco antes de continuar, pero luego le miró con la confianza de siempre – tú y yo somos diferentes. A ti y a mí nos gusta el pasto, el viento, los árboles. Quiero hacer lo que solíamos hacer. Quiero caminar contigo – terminó orgullosa de haber podido decir lo que quería.

Él la miró como en antaño. Ella tenía razón. Ella había elegido justo lo que él había deseado hacer todos estos meses. Iba a decir algo, pero ella continuó:

-Siempre que pienso en ti, lo primero que viene a mi mente son esos momentos que compartimos en la segunda colina de Pony – confesó. Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse y su volumen era casi imperceptible; ahora era ella quien se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin que él descubriera lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Hay una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad – propuso Terrence-. Es una propiedad que recién he adquirido. No he terminado de amueblarla – explicó nervioso – incluso debe estar un poco sucia porque no la frecuento mucho – se detuvo. Aún no estaba seguro. Temía que ella pudiera ofenderse. Clavó su mirada en las esmeraldas frente a él esperando una respuesta mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se doblegaría si ella no aceptaba tal propuesta.

Candy escuchaba interesada. En su interior no había ninguna razón para objetar. Él siempre había sido un caballero. Ni siquiera pasaba por su mente calificar esa propuesta como indigna. Se sentía, incluso, entusiasmada.

Ella había sido sincera. Siempre que evocaba el recuerdo de Terry había algo en común: Árboles, pasto, cielo, agua, aire. Siempre que evocaba su recuerdo, irremediablemente sentía la necesidad de repetir esos encuentros bajo el mismo marco.

Terrence manejó su auto con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Estaba descapotado y el aire llenaba sus pulmones de nuevos bríos. Había hecho a un lado su realidad. Esta noche simplemente quería estar feliz. Ella estaba con él. No importaba nada más.

Candy disfrutó los parajes por los que Terry conducía. La ciudad se había quedado atrás unos minutos antes y ahora ambos se internaban en una zona de bosques de coníferas. En un punto determinado Terry abandonó el camino principal para abrirse paso por senderos pequeños. Ya era noche, pero era una noche joven, muy joven y muy prometedora. Ya Candy empezaba a sentir la necesidad de usar algo más que su vestido, así que se frotó los brazos sin imaginar que Terry estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos. El joven extendió su brazo derecho hacia el asiento trasero sin perder la concentración en el camino; alcanzó su saco y se lo dio a Candy.

-¡Úsalo Candy! – urgió con dulzura al tiempo que cerraba el capote de su auto.

Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento y lo puso sobre sus hombros disfrutando del cosquilleo que el aroma de la colonia de Terry impregnado en el saco provocaba en su nariz. De vez en vez venía a su mente la imagen de Susana, pero Candy se esforzaba en mantenerla bajo control; no había viajado tanto para que la joven actriz provocara en ella sentimientos de culpa. Candy había puesto sus límites antes de aceptar la invitación; mientras que no los cruzara, no había por qué sentir pena o remordimientos. Estaba visitando a un amigo y punto.

Después de unos minutos por senderos prácticamente vírgenes el auto se detuvo frente a una pequeña pero hermosa cabaña en medio de la nada. Terry no dijo nada, solo miró a Candy complacido. Bajó del auto para abrir la puerta de la joven. Mientras caminaba, su sangre azul hirvió enviando un calor arrollador hacia cada poro de su cuerpo provocando en él reacciones que lo empezaban a hacer dudar de su capacidad de autocontrol.

Candice esperó con aparente serenidad.

De nuevo esas mariposas revolotearon en su estómago.

Su corazón latió apresurado con un extraño PRESENTIMIENTO.


	2. Segunda Parte

**PRESENTIMIENTO (Segunda Parte)**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Candy esperaba que Terrence bajara la maleta después de que la ayudó a salir del auto. Sin embargo, el muchacho solo le hizo una observación:

-Ten cuidado con tus pasos Candy. Está mojado… - Terry comenzó a caminar lentamente alejándose de la cabaña, las luces del auto estaban apagadas, pero arriba en el cielo, la luna estaba llena y alumbraba espectacularmente. Esa luz de luna permitía que la pareja notara que había muchas nubes en el cielo que les impedían ver las estrellas.

Candy se quedó de pie, solo contemplando la espléndida figura de Terry. Se ruborizó de sus pensamientos, tenía que aceptar que esas mariposas ahora no revoloteaban solo en su estómago porque se sentía mareada, impresionada más bien. Cada poro de su piel estaba erizado y no precisamente por el frío del viento. Hizo un esfuerzo por esconder esas reacciones.

Si todo su objetivo era borrar aquélla última deprimente imagen del próximo duque de Grandchester, entonces, ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Verlo tan erguido, con su aire aristócrata inconfundible, con su toque de pedantería y al mismo tiempo su capacidad de hacerla sentir cómoda borró de inmediato aquélla imagen.

Terrence de pronto se detuvo y se giró a mirarla. ¡Y ahí estaba aquélla actitud que sacaba su lado femenino, esa actitud que mataba a la niña traviesa de dos coletas! Recordó cuánto le preocupaba alguna vez que Anthony se enterara que era buena con el lazo, y hoy deseaba que Terry nunca la hubiese visto trepando árboles, que nunca la hubiese llamado _mona._ Que la viera… diferente…

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? – Terry disimuló haber descubierto su rubor. Se sintió halagado, complacido, incluso emocionado. Acortó la distancia entre ambos con la sola idea de tomarla y abrazarla fuerte, pero cuando estaba a un par de pasos, le extendió la mano con el pretexto de ayudarla para que no resbalara mientras tenía que brincar un pequeño charco de agua.

Ella extendió su mano, tratando de controlar también su deseo de sentirse refugiada en él. Había pasado muy malos momentos últimamente, y realmente deseaba que él la abrazara. Era en todo lo que podía pensar.

Después de algunos pasos, Candy descubrió que había un pequeño sendero que se adentraba ligeramente al bosque. El cielo seguía siendo coronado con esa luna brillante, pero a la vez, las nubes amenazaban con lluvia. El pasto estaba muy mojado, como Terry había advertido, pero las botas que Candice usaba eran bastante seguras.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó con curiosidad. Como si su voz estuviera un poco decepcionada. Y es que, cuando vio la cabaña, su subconsciente la traicionó y de pronto se había imaginado sentada frente a Terry en el fuego de una chimenea.

-Dijiste que querías caminar Candy – le recordó Terry un tanto confundido. Su voz, sin embargo, empezaba a sonar seductora. Su voz grave y varonil… tan solo esa voz… logró que Candy se pusiera nerviosa.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Vamos a caminar! – de pronto la rubia se sintió descubierta. Trastabilló un poco, le guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

-No dejas de sorprenderme – murmuró Terry mientras caminaba y guardaba su distancia con la joven. Se sentía tan bien estando a su lado. Sus manos querían alcanzarla y él temió que lo traicionaran, así que decidió guardarlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Candice también se esforzó por mantener esa distancia física entre ellos. Extrañamente, aunque la necesitaba, se sentía muy bien. No era indispensable el contacto de sus cuerpos. Ella ahora se sentía en su esfera. Él estaba ahí, con ella, en el aire había confianza, familiaridad, aunque estuvieran caminando a más de un metro de distancia y ella tuviera que guardar también las manos en el saco que Terry le había prestado.

El sendero era apenas unas hierbas que se habían hecho a un lado quizás por el paso poco frecuente de personas, las coníferas lanzaban su particular aroma a pino, el pasto mojado se combinaba con la tierra y ella podía sentir cómo sus botas se hundían ligeramente de vez en vez. Las luciérnagas bailoteaban alrededor de la pareja aparentando pequeñas lámparas flotantes. Terry la contempló extasiado, de pronto ella se había fundido con el paisaje, como una especie de ninfa; sus palabras sonaban optimistas, aunque a él no le mentía: Sabía que estaba triste… muy triste.

Hablaron sin bromear. Ella le habló sobre Alistar, sobre la desaparición de Albert (aunque no consideró ya la posibilidad de pedirle apoyo y tuvo que aceptar para sus adentros que aquello había sido solo un pretexto que ella misma utilizó para convencerse de verlo).

Pero había una interrogante en la mente de Terry, había algo que de pronto lo distraía, sin embargo no deseaba interrumpirla.

-¿Pasa algo Terry? – no podía engañarla. Ella lo había descubierto y hasta cierto punto, él se sintió complacido de eso.

-¿Por qué viniste Candy? – preguntó ya sin preámbulo. Su voz sonó curiosa, con el tono seductor, y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella, pero sin tocarla. Sabía que ella estaba poniéndolo al día, pero ya que había hecho una pausa, él quiso aprovecharla.

Ella lo miró nerviosa. De pronto ambos se detuvieron y dejaron de poner atención en el camino para mirarse fijamente. Ambos sintieron sus corazones latiendo de prisa, y su respiración los traicionó. La joven se quedó muda ¿qué le respondería? No estaba lista para decirle la verdad, porque esa verdad era algo que ella no podía aceptar todavía.

Casi había podido beberse el aliento de Terry y eso la puso muy nerviosa. No solo él había acercado su rostro, aún cuando sus manos estaban atrapadas en sus respectivos bolsillos, el cuerpo de Terry estaba demasiado cerca al de ella.

Él se sintió extraño. ¿Estaba él también listo para escuchar lo que ella guardaba; que él había descubierto? ¿Estaba seguro de que deseaba sincerarse al mismo tiempo? El joven buscó la respuesta dentro de sí, pero las esmeraldas que brillaban casi asustadas frente a él lo desarmaban y le impedían pensar con claridad. Ella era simplemente hermosa y su cabello libre al viento, era una invitación clara para que él extendiera su mano y perdiera sus dedos entre los rizos femeninos. Porque hay que decir, que Candice no se apartó ni un milímetro de él. Conservó esa cercanía que él había provocado disfrutando incluso de todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en ella y que distinguía también en las pupilas de su anfitrión; sin embargo, él estaba esperando una respuesta y a ella solo se le ocurrió:

-Me invitaste – se salió por la tangente y se encogió de hombros, escondiendo sus ojos de los zafiros que ahora la escudriñaban mucho más cerca de lo que ella podía soportar. El bajó entonces la mirada y se alejó de ella nuevamente para reiniciar la caminata.

-Cierto – murmuró más para sí mismo apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Ella continuó con voz trémula, tubo que clarear la garganta antes. Le habló sobre Niel y finalmente conversaron sobre su último trabajo. Fue sincera al decirle cómo se sentía, y también le dijo que aunque aquello la lastimaba, se sentía con la fuerza para continuar.

Terry la escuchó con atención. Solo de vez en cuando la interrumpía para hacer alguna pregunta o comentario; el joven actor sintió su sangre hervir ante la osadía de Legan de buscarla ¿con flores? ¿Pero qué pensaba este $%&/(&/$%? Como buen actor, escondió sus sentimientos. No era el momento, podía distinguir la necesidad que ella tenía de sentirse apoyada, así que no haría una escena de celos. Esta vez no.

Durante todo el tiempo de la caminata, ella había estado escuchando el arrullo de una corriente de agua. Sabía que estaban caminando hacia ella porque cada vez la escuchaba más cerca. En el cielo las nubes empezaban a chocar entre sí y la luna llena ya casi estaba escondida completamente, la noche había caído.

-Creo que debemos regresar Candy – sugirió Terry un poco frustrado. La verdad era que él también prefería caminar que estar en un lugar de moda y tras la sugerencia de la chica él se había sentido muy entusiasmado -. Quería que llegáramos hasta el arroyo, pero tendríamos que bajar por senderos peligrosos, ha obscurecido muy rápido – fue interrumpido por la luz de unos relámpagos y después el sonido del trueno -, ¿Lo ves? Será mejor que regresemos –resopló con una sonrisa, como queriendo restarle importancia. Conozco un atajo, pero vamos a invadir propiedad privada. Ven Candy.

El joven tuvo mucho cuidado de guiarla y al mismo tiempo no tocarla. Llegaron hasta una alambrado que resguardaba la propiedad que Terry había mencionado; él se adelantó para levantar el alambre de púas y permitir que ella irrumpiera en la propiedad sin hacerse daño. En su interior Candy tuvo la esperanza de que nuevamente él la tocaría para ayudarle, quizás le ofrecería su mano, pero ese contacto nunca llegó y ella tuvo que disimular su decepción.

Durante el regreso Terry guardó silencio. La respuesta de Candy no lo había dejado satisfecho. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de ella pero no lograba concentrarse, quería encontrar la forma de que ella se sincerara, aunque, no podía todavía, decidir qué haría él después.

Ella notó su silencio y decidió también dejar de hablar. Ya casi llegaban al lugar donde el auto estaba estacionado, aún no comenzaba a llover, pero las luciérnagas habías dejado de bailotear, probablemente buscando refugio. El viento se sentía más húmedo y por tanto, la joven empezaba a sentir más frío.

Al llegar al auto Terry fue directo a la cajuela con la intención de sacar la maleta de Candy. Ella se recargó en la portezuela mientras acariciaba sus propios brazos como consecuencia del frío viento; de pronto, Terry cerró bruscamente la cajuela ocasionando que ella mirara hacia él. Ella lo vio acercarse amenazante, sus ojos estaban encendidos y la maleta no estaba no estaba en sus manos. Él caminó decidido hacia ella, se detuvo a un par de pasos, la miró y guardando su distancia volvió a preguntar:

-¿Por qué viniste Candy?

Ella trastabilló pero supo que su anterior respuesta no había sido suficiente. Así que se atrevió:

-Cuando me dejaste en Londres… estabas ahí, conmigo, aún sin estar. Cuando viajé a América… venías conmigo, aún sin acompañarme. Me parecía verte en cada lugar, en cada persona… -su voz estaba emocionada, casi se quebraba, Terry la escuchaba son atención y ella se llenaba de valor para continuar. Su peso seguía recargado de la portezuela del auto y sus manos seguían abrazándose. Ya el frío había pasado a segundo lugar. Desvió la mirada hacia el sendero que habían dejado atrás y lo señaló con sus ojos-. No importa lo que haga o a dónde vaya, el punto es que siempre estás conmigo, como en esa caminata; aunque no estés en mi vida, siempre estás ahí. Terminó emocionada.

-¿Es eso cierto pecosa? – Terry cerró la distancia con Candy y ella se mantuvo erguida, sin aparentar que sus piernas estuvieran temblando.

No hubo respuesta, ella había enmudecido. Se sentía embriagado por él.

Terry colocó sus manos sobre el auto, dejando al Candy en el centro de ellas, cuidó de no tocarla, pero se aferró al metal frío para no perder la cordura. Sin embargo, cómo no iba a perderla después de lo que ella le había confesado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Candy? – le dijo mientras recorría el rostro de la joven con su aliento sin permitir que sus labios tocaran la blanca piel que lo atormentaba. Los relámpagos estaban alrededor de la pareja, los pinos habían empezado a mecerse al viento, pero ellos ya no podían pensar en nada más. La voz grave de Terrence enloquecía a la chica que estaba a punto de bajar todas sus defensas –. ¿Te das cuenta de que yo podría hacer contigo lo que quisiera? – Murmuró Terry a su oído-. Estamos solos, no hay nadie a varios kilómetros – esa voz, esa voz, esa voz… Candy no sabía lo que esa voz le provocaba. Se sentía emocionada por estar atrapada, pero no sabía cómo continuar-. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí? – Insistió esa voz cosquilleando su oído - ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Murmuró nuevamente mientras paseaba sus labios muy cerca de la frente de Candy sin besarla - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – repitió lentamente cerca de sus labios y después cerca de su nariz y finalmente cerca de su cuello.

**De mi escritorio:** ¿Te quedaste mareada **DY**? ¡JiJiJi! No sé porqué lo primero que se me ocurrió para estas notas fue hacerte esa pregunta. Gracias por leer este mini. Son cinco entregas pero no he decidido si ser mala y hacerlas esperar para las siguientes tres... o darles todo el fic en una entrega diaria... uhmm...

Lucero, cyt, Yeyaho, sis, Luna2, Arlene, Mayela, Wendy, por supuesto, DY y anónimos, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por su retroalimentación. Usualmente les dejo una notita a cada una, pero de verdad debo salir corriendo, así que pensé que la mejor manera de dar las gracias es hacerles una entrega más de esta mini aventura. Besos chicas!

Si se marearon todas no me vayan a acusar por andar causando bajas de presión, ehhhh?


	3. Tercera Parte

**PRESENTIMIENTO (Tercera Parte)**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

El juego era muy peligroso para ella. Se estaba muriendo porque Terrence la besara de una vez por todas.

-Si él me besa, prometo no abofetearlo – oró al cielo y cerró los ojos esperando que los labios varoniles se posaran en los suyos. Cuando más decidida estaba a corresponder al beso, Terry se apartó de ella intempestivamente.

-Ya es hora de cenar Candy – sugirió con indiferencia fingida.

Ella le devolvió una mirada perturbada.

-¿Hora de cenar? – repitió aún en ese mareo que el castaño le había provocado-. _¿Cómo puede pensar en cenar justo en este momento?_ – ahora sí que no entendía nada. De su interior sacó una fuerza inexplicable para no develar su decepción.

Terry la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, como si él estuviera esperando una respuesta diferente a su invitación. Ella lo sabía. Lo conocía muy bien, pero si él no le había complacido con un beso, ella tampoco demostraría que se moría por uno.

-Sí, claro, hora de cenar – afirmó coquetamente divertido.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías –, Candy se mordió los labios pero disfrutó de ver la frustración en el rostro de Terry. Más que nunca empezó a temer por lo que podría pasar. La noche seguía siendo joven y Terry se había quedado frío con la respuesta de la rubia, aunque tenía que aceptar que él disfrutaba más que nunca de esa jovencita.

Esta vez Terry no pidió sugerencia alguna. Manejó bajo una intensa lluvia por avenidas poco transitadas; al parecer, todo mundo había decidido resguardarse, pero eso no era algo que estuviera en la agenda de la pareja.

Desde que abandonaran aquél bosque Candy había estado mirando sin tapujos el perfil de Terry. En la cabaña habían sacado el abrigo de Candy y ella tuvo que privarse del aroma del saco varonil para devolverlo a su dueño. En el parabrisas el agua caía de tal forma que era casi imposible mirar todo el camino, pero para Terry parecía ser una escena muy familiar. Detrás del volante se sentía más cómodo aunque no podía dejar de pensar en las sensaciones producidas por su cuerpo al tener tan cerca a Candice White. Mientras le hablaba tan seductoramente momentos atrás en el bosque, el joven había experimentado toda su sangre depositarse en su virilidad y aún más allá, tuvo deseos de estrujarla casi sin miramientos, de atraerla con fuerza hacia él y besarla de tal modo que la castigara por su ausencia que al parecer del joven era equivalente a la eternidad; pero entonces tuvo temor de perder el control y con ello ofender a quien consideraba la mujer de su vida. Esa fue la razón de su brusco alejamiento, ello fue lo que provocó que él pensara rápido para buscar una salida fácil. Esta hechicera lo estaba atrapando y él tenía que ser fuerte.

De vez en cuando la miraba. Estaba orgulloso de que ella estuviera a su lado; el menos esta noche.

-Hay momentos que conservas en tu memoria; momentos que permanecen para siempre – dijo ella. Ya no quería guardarse lo que pensaba, al contrario, hoy deseaba decirlo todo-. Este es uno de ellos. No permitiré que se borre.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Terry. Fue incapaz de mantener ambas manos en el volante del auto; extendió su mano derecha hacia ella y acarició la mano que descansaba en el regazo femenino.

-Gracias por venir Candy – tembló un poco, pero era algo que había nacido de su alma. De inmediato, Terry devolvió su mano al volante nuevamente. Se sentía en un torbellino, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas amarla libremente, pero tenía un compromiso… Susana Marlowe. El estómago de Terry dio un vuelco; por más que deseaba olvidar esa noche a su prometida, le era casi imposible.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante. La lluvia había hecho una tregua con la pareja; no había cesado, pero al menos ya no era tan fuerte. Igual que las avenidas, el restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío. Solamente por comensales había unos viejecitos, así que se dieron el lujo de elegir la mesa.

Fueron hasta una mesa para seis personas, como si a propósito insistieran en guardar su distancia. La mesa estaba colocada justo en un ventanal de doble hoja abierta de par en par. La ventana daba al jardín trasero del lugar, sin embargo, ya que éste estaba en una colina, la pareja podía apreciar gran parte de la ciudad.

El alumbrado público ayudaba a que la pareja apreciara mejor la lluvia en las avenidas desde esa ventana. El agua proveniente del techo del restaurante caía sobre la vegetación del jardín, lavándolo delicadamente. Cuando las gotas caían sobre las hojas enormes provocaban una canción en los oídos de Candy y Terry. El viento de vez en vez traía un poco de rocío, pero no era nada que les molestara, ellos estaban salvaguardados escuchando música de un piano acompañado con un chelo.

Después de un rato, ya tenían frente a sí deliciosos platos. El pianista entonces evocó un vals, el mismo que bailaban durante el festival de Mayo. Terry miró a Candy un tanto receloso, aún no olvidaba que aquélla pieza era un recuerdo compartido en el corazón de la rubia. Ella simplemente guardó silencio y se concentró en escuchar la pieza. No hizo comentario alguno y su compañero no pudo evitarlo-:

-Me dejaste Candy – la miró a los ojos mientras tomaba una copa de vino; su pose era de total dignidad, sin armar escenas o algo por el estilo. Era simplemente una nota que tenía que tocarse entre ellos.

Ella tragó saliva.

-No. Tú me abandonaste – reprochó tratando de que el aire no se tornara asfixiante.

-Corrí detrás de ti en esas escaleras – le recordó como si se sintiera cómodo con el tema. Como si no le importara en lo más mínimo. Como si estuviese conforme al respecto.

Ella no comprendió su punto. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de abordar tal tema? Aunque se hacía tal interrogante, la joven replicó:

-Lo siento Terry – dijo. Era mejor para Candy aceptar una vez más el peso de la decisión tomada de prisa. No había viajado para discutir con Terry, no había sentido todo ese revoloteo de mariposas para terminar decepcionada. Alguien tenía que ofrecer una tregua.

Terry guardó silencio. No se había preparado para esa reacción. Había preparado mentalmente, con su sagacidad característica, un casi interminable dialogo al respecto, pero no se había preparado para derribar sus barreras. Supo que era la forma de Candy para establecer la paz ¿cuándo él aprendería que la chica de sus sueños era abnegada? Si bien es cierto que su carácter era fuerte y decidido como el de él, había una cualidad que él admiraba, que era su espejo, que era algo que él deseaba: Su capacidad para olvidarse de sí misma y pensar en el bien de los demás.

-Bueno – dijo casi con indiferencia mientras concentraba su mirada en la lluvia a través de la ventana – hay personas que para ti son el mundo, pero para quienes no significas lo mismo – recriminó -. Pero está bien, la vida sigue. No te vas a pasar lamentando lo que no fue continuamente – su voz sonaba relajada y fría. Por algo era actor. Sabía disfrazar lo que sentía.

Candy quiso que la tierra se abriera ahí mismo para tragarla. Se sintió avergonzada. Aquélla imagen que ella se estaba esforzando por olvidar en esa horrible carpa de pronto cayó sobre sus hombros. Estaba a punto de confesarle que lo había visto, pero se detuvo. Jamás lastimaría a Terry de esa manera, jamás se permitiría que él se sintiera humillado. Estaba muda, estaba incómoda. Pero ya no saldría corriendo otra vez. Tenía que enfrentar el error que había cometido.

Ya que estaba sentada en la silla frente a él, Candy se levantó abandonando su cena y se sentó en la silla inmediata a Terry. Terry ya había abandonado su juego de llevarla al límite. Su mirada era tiste y melancólica. La copa de vino ya estaba vacía, aunque su cena estaba casi intacta. Los codos del joven reposaban sobre la mesa y terminaban por sus manos unidas con sus dedos entrelazados. Sobre la unión de sus manos, Terrence recargaba su rostro, con sus ojos cerrados y un gesto de tristeza.

Ella reunió todo el valor dentro de sí y alargó su mano para deshacer la unión de las manos de Terry. Él parecía rehusarse a tal contacto pero ella era tan testaruda como él. Después de un segundo esfuerzo, Terrence cedió y permitió que ella tomara su mano.

Candy no tenía palabras. No sabía qué debía decir. Sin embargo estaba segura de algo: No deseaba que Terrence siguiera pensando lo que acababa de externar. De alguna manera sentía la urgencia de hacerle saber que ella había sufrido tanto como él. Quería estar segura que él comprendía su comportamiento de aquélla noche. La cálida mano de Terry no reaccionaba al las caricias de la rubia, sin embargo, ella persistió en su deseo. Terry se negaba a todo contacto visual con ella, su gesto no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Este comportamiento de Candy le sorprendía, lo desarmaba y no estaba preparado para el siguiente embate femenino.

-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera Terry? – ahora era el turno del actor buscar dentro de sí una respuesta que no lo dejara desprotegido. Hubo mucho silencio. Candy sabía lo que sucedía y Terry también lo sabía. Seguía él sin poder responder, pero reconocía también la cantidad de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. Tragó saliva y continuó enmudecido. El dolor se empezaba a apoderar de él. La mirada ahora estaba concentrada en la lluvia que colaboraba para darle paz a su alma.

-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera? – insistió ella con voz suave. Se las arregló para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Terry y como respuesta él apretó la suave mano femenina aún sin poder articular palabra alguna. La mano tibia, pequeña y suave de la muchacha era lo que más anhelaba Terry en ese momento y percibir el mismo deseo en ella provocó sensaciones de bienestar en el actor que lo emocionaron de forma sublime, sin embargo, le era tan difícil abrir su corazón para expresar lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Ella se sintió animada por la reacción del noble inglés. Sus manos entrelazadas estaban sobre el blanco mantel, así que inclinó su cabeza para besar suavemente la mano de Terry. Ya no insistiría en su pregunta. Liberó la mano de Terry, le sonrió y regresó a la silla que había ocupado previamente. Él hubiera deseado que ella no lo liberara y experimentó una fuerte soledad súbitamente.

Ambos comprendieron que no debían seguir en el pasado. Su comunicación sin palabras era tan buena como sus clásicas discusiones. Después de esa escena, Terry se esforzó por llevar la conversación amenamente y aún sin ser capaz de también él aportar un "lo siento" como lo había hecho Candice, la chica entendió que finalmente, eso era lo que él deseaba transmitir con su comportamiento. Se pusieron al día con lo que sabían de sus ex condiscípulos y la actual situación de la Gran Guerra. Aunque aún había en el aire algo que seguía pendiente.

La lluvia nuevamente cayó con fuerza. Ellos esperaban pacientemente una nueva tregua, pero después de mucho tiempo supieron que no la habría: Era tiempo de abandonar el lugar. Ya los músicos se habían marchado, la única mesa que había sido ocupada además de la de ellos ya había sido limpiada por los meseros y el gerente del restaurante había explicado que debían cerrar el lugar totalmente avergonzado.

Nuevamente caminaron guardando su distancia resguardados por el tejado exterior del establecimiento. En el estacionamiento el auto de Terry era el único y estaba a varios pasos bajo la lluvia.

-Permíteme pecosa – Terrence se adelantó y sacó de la cajuela un paraguas.

Aún mostraban ese aire ceremonioso. Aún no lograban derribar todas las barreras que ellos mismos se habían impuesto. Sabían que deseaban estar juntos. Sabían que esta separación era una farsa para ambos. Sabían que lo más honesto era que juntos se sentían completos. Sin embargo, no sabían cómo aceptarlo uno frente al otro.

Terry abrió el paraguas mientras regresaba hacia Candy. Estaba muy serio. ¿Por qué la había hecho venir? Esa era una buena pregunta. Tenía que aceptar que esta vez, la joven Andrew lo había puesto en aprietos.

De la baldosa hacia el estacionamiento había un escalón pequeño, el agua de lluvia había invadido las avenidas y corría como ríos artificiales. El estacionamiento no era la excepción; después de abandonar la baldosa, Candy seguramente mojaría sus botas casi por completo. Terry la tomó en sus brazos olvidándose de sus preocupaciones. ¡Candy estaba ahí, con él! ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando al desaprovechar esas valiosas horas? Ella se sorprendió ante tal demostración de afecto y virilidad pero se aferró al cuello de Terry tomando en sus manos el paraguas para cubrir a ambos.

Se miraron fijamente antes de que Terry comenzara su regreso al auto. Ambos se sintieron cómplices. El nudo en sus gargantas era hecho a un lado súbitamente y en su lugar aparecía una sonrisa que lentamente se transformó en risa.

-Debo llevarte al auto pecosa – dijo juguetón – si no lo hago, te ahogarás porque eres muy pequeñita – se burló.

Ella no participó en la discusión. Como única reacción escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Terry y se dejó llevar por él hasta el auto. ¿Acaso había un mejor lugar que los brazos de Terry? ¡Claro que no! De eso estaba segura.

Obviamente ya no volvió a preguntar el destino cuando Terry encendió el auto. En unos minutos estaban en la apartada cabaña y el aire, aunque un poco más relajado, aún no se tornaba en la familiaridad que ambos añoraban.

En la cabaña todo estaba mucho mejor de lo que Candy había imaginado tras la descripción de Terry. Había una pequeña chimenea en la pieza principal. Los muebles eran muy rústicos y pesados, sin embargo, estaban exquisitamente resaltados por algunos cojines y mantas. La iluminación era perfecta para una charla. De pronto ella se sintió animada a permanecer despierta toda la noche, pero Terry tenía otros planes:

-Te mostraré tu habitación Candy – la invitó a desplazarse por un pequeño corredor. Había una puerta gruesa de madera que al abrirse rechinó delicadamente y cuando Terry la cerró tras de sí el peso de la misma resonó fuertemente en las paredes. Ella se estremeció y Terry se sintió conmovido.

A decir verdad ambos estaban nerviosos. Se habían preguntado en secreto una y otra vez cómo pasarían esa noche y ahora estaban ahí, solos, en una habitación y con sus sentimientos más vivos que nunca. Sí, ella lo deseaba y él la deseaba a ella; ¿A dónde los conduciría semejante deseo reprimido por meses y meses de separación y añoranza? Ambos compartían un PRESETIMIENTO al respecto.

**De mi escritorio:** ¡WOW chicas! Estoy por poner mi capítulo de hoy y no me dejan de llegar reviews. Debo compartirles que ayer superé el récord de lectura de mis historias ¡seis veces! ¡Gracias! ¡Son geniales! Como no me dejan de llegar reviews espero que me disculpen por no responder porque no quiero cerrar el capítulo y que luego me falte alguien en la lista. Aprecio mucho su interés y su apoyo. No sean malitas: Ya me gustaron sus reviews, no dejen de retroalimentarme. ¡Besos!


	4. Cuarta Parte

**PRESENTIMIENTO (Cuarta parte)**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

El par de jóvenes aún intentaban asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaban juntos después de varios meses de angustia. Después de que cada uno hubiese vivido su propio calvario; era como si después de esa expiación, ambos hubiesen llegado a una absolución silenciosa; pero esa era una absolución personal; necesitaban ser absueltos mutuamente.

Era claro que había magia entre ellos. La magia que los había rodeado siempre. Se sentían entusiasmados por su cercanía, pero al mismo tiempo, tenían miedo de perder el control; ya tenían una realidad ¿Cómo sabrían que estaban dispuestos a cambiarla si no lo expresaban? Terry frunció el ceño, de alguna forma tenía que averiguarlo.

-Veré que haya toallas limpias en el baño – el joven guardó la maleta en el clóset y alargó los pasos después hacia el baño. Cuando estuvo dentro, Terry respiró profundo ¡por supuesto que había toallas limpias! Todo lo que el inglés deseaba era respirar un poco para encontrar el valor que necesitaba y enfrentarse a ella.

Abrió la ventana del baño y encendió un cigarrillo. ¡Realmente lo necesitaba y seguramente ella le impediría encenderlo!

Mientras tanto, Candy buscó en su maleta su camisón. Notó que aquélla debía ser la recámara principal, pues había algunas prendas de Terry en el clóset; se sintió pequeñita ante las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, ella bien podría haber ocupado la habitación más austera, o incluso dormir en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea del recibidor, pero Terry había decidido cederle su espacio para que ella estuviera cómoda.

Tomó el camisón, lo hizo lo más pequeñito que pudo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama para esperar a que Terry le permitiera usar el baño y cambiarse. Unos minutos más tarde, Terrence estaba frente a ella y la miraba confundido. La joven tenía la vista perdida y no se había percatado de la intromisión de su anfitrión al contemplarla; él tuvo que llamarla para que ella reaccionara a su presencia. Lo miró aún con sus pensamientos en algún punto que Terry no comprendía y él descubrió la oportunidad para importunarla:

-¿Por qué me miras así Pequeña Pecosa? ¿Acaso quieres besarme? – se mofó con juguetona seducción. Candy recordó cada palabra y solamente le respondió con una sonrisa autosuficiente; estaba muda-. Quizás ahora no piensas dejar pasar la oportunidad – le retó nuevamente disfrutando del rubor en las mejillas de Candy.

Ella se sintió descubierta. La muchacha, una y otra vez se preguntaba si llegaría el momento, en ese día, en que Terry le regalara un beso. ¡Solo un beso! Con eso ella sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Con un beso de Terry ella podría volver a Chicago y comerse el mundo. Con un beso de Terry ella podría vivir para siempre amándolo. Con un beso de Terry Grandchester ella… ella… ella… soportaría cada día lejos de él porque tendría un recuerdo al cual escabullirse en sus tardes lúgubres y desoladas. Esos pensamientos ocasionaron un sentimiento de frustración, ya casi era hora de despedirse y ella ni siquiera tenía el tan anhelado beso.

-Ya es hora de dormir – murmuró ella. Su rostro no pudo evitar expresar el vacío del beso que deseaba.

-¿Entonces quieres que lo hagamos rápido para que puedas dormir? – Terry bromeó con ella mientras se aseguraba de que hubiera cobijas disponibles y le daba la espalda buscando en el clóset. Le gustaba llevar a la muchacha al límite y sonrió de medio lado ante su ocurrencia.

Candy ya estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta del baño para cerrarla y cambiarse, pero se detuvo y respondió:

-No. Creo que hacerlo rápido no será lindo – le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta para deleitarse al ver cómo su anfitrión se sonrojaba ligeramente turbado – yo preferiría que lo hiciéramos muy despacio, sin prisas – con picardía cerró la puerta del baño. Esta vez ella había ganado. Le había devuelto una sopa de su propio chocolate; había puesto nervioso a Terry, lo sabía por la forma en que la había mirado.

Cada elemento en el cuarto de baño la emocionaba: Ese era el mundo de Terry, el mundo al que siempre había deseado pertenecer. Descubrió la colilla del cigarro que Terrence recién había apagado y simplemente suspiró.

-No hay cobijas en el clóset – escuchó ella mientras peinaba su cabello en el baño, preparándose para ir a la cama-. Voy a buscar alguna.

-Gracias Terry – fue la única respuesta.

Ella salió del cuarto de baño sin haberse atrevido a usar el camisón. Se sentó en la cama sintiéndose ligeramente fuera de lugar. Percibía que Terry trataba a toda costa guardar su distancia, al parecer ella volvería a Chicago sin su tan ansiado beso. ¿De verdad un beso era mucho pedir? Ya pronto sería el momento de desearle buenas noches.

Tan pronto Terry llamó a la puerta ella abrió nerviosa.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó relajadamente y le mostró algunas mantas que traía para ella. Después de colocarlas sobre la cama, Terry encendió la chimenea en silencio mientras que ella lo miraba sentada en el borde de la cama.

Terry estaba sumamente nervioso. Hasta ahora había encontrado todo tipo de pretextos para estar en esa habitación, pero pronto tendría que salir de ella definitivamente y él, francamente no lo deseaba. En cuanto el fuego se encendió, Terrence se incorporó. Miró a Candice nuevamente ausente. Se paró frente a ella para disfrutarla.

Las sombras de la flama de la hoguera bailoteaban en el rostro de ella ocasionando un delicado rubor por el calor, su pelo rubio era más dorado con el rojizo que aterrizaba sobre sus rizos, y su blanca piel adquiría solo por ese momento un tono bronce que lo estaba enloqueciendo. En sus ojos brilló el deseo que sentía por ella, todo su cuerpo le exigía el más mínimo acercamiento, pero él era un caballero:

-Debo irme – más que una despedida aquello parecía una advertencia para ambos.

Sin embargo, Terry no se movía. Tenía los pies clavados al suelo contemplando a la joven que adoraba. Poco a poco se iba perdiendo en el infinito de sus sentimientos, lentamente sentía que la cordura lo abandonaba, aquello era una tortura. Descubrió la desaprobación en los ojos de ella. Esos ojos lo miraban como nunca. La jovencita a la que gozaba torturando con sus bromas seductoras ahora era una mujer capaz de responderlas sin amedrentarse. Había algo en ella que lo atraía más que nunca. Veía su cabello cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda. Jamás se habría imaginado que así terminaría aquélla noche. Él había planeado llevarla a su hotel después de supuestamente visitar el lugar de moda, pero ella había cambiado los planes intempestivamente y ahora estaban ahí, despidiéndose sin querer separarse.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? – Esta vez no estaba el tono de desafío seductor-. ¿Estás bien? – Terry se aproximó a ella y prácticamente se arrodilló para mirarla más íntimamente.

Ella estaba en silencio, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Pero con los sentimientos brotando por cada poro de su cuerpo. Escondió sus ojos en un último intento por no perder la cordura.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? – insistió Terrence. De pronto recordó toda aquélla charla en el bosque. La forma en que ella se expresaba, su conclusión de que aunque sonaba optimista, en realidad no era feliz-. ¿Cómo está tu corazón? – finalmente había hecho la pregunta que tanto le preocupaba y que no se había atrevido. El joven inglés puso su mano sobre el corazón de Candy en un inusual atrevimiento; sintió el cuerpo femenino estremecerse y percibió cómo el corazón se aceleraba al contacto de su mano.

Ella había levantado la mirada tan solo por un instante y él había reconocido todo tipo de sensaciones en esa mirada pero no quería equivocarse. Él mismo estaba confundido. Quería tomarla de una vez por todas, pero temía el desenlace. Al descubrir que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que ella se sincerara, Terry se levantó y se despidió.

-Será mejor que te deje dormir – apenas había dado un paso reprochándose no haber encontrado la manera de penetrar en su alma cuando escuchó su voz.

-¿Me dejas abrazarte? – pidió casi tímidamente la rubia.

Él aceptó con gusto. Al parecer, estaba disfrutando también de la timidez de Candy.

-Pero déjame quitarme el saco – después de lanzarlo a la cama le extendió los brazos emocionado.

Candy no titubeó ni un instante para arrojarse a él. Se aferró con fuerza rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos y lo sintió reaccionar de inmediato. Los varoniles brazos de Terry rodearon la cintura de la joven que amaba percibiendo la loca carrera de sus corazones; quizás fue eso precisamente lo que encendió la emoción y casi lo hace perder el control que hasta ahora había conservado, pues aferró a su ex novia con fuerza hacia a él, como si quisiera fundirse en uno en ese abrazo.

Ambos estaban muy emocionados, ninguno sabía qué era lo que más estaban disfrutando: La fuerza de su abrazo, la seguridad que los invadía, la plenitud que los embargaba, el calor de sus cuerpos y la forma que reaccionaban mutuamente, su aroma o la comodidad natural que percibían. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Terry y él escondió su rostro en el cuello de Candy; ambos incrementaron la fuerza del abrazo, hundidos en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios recuerdos, en sus propias ilusiones rotas.

Candy percibió que estaba abusando de su petición, pero continuó aferrada al cuerpo gallardo que la cubría. Después de un tiempo prudente Terry intentó disolver el abrazo, sin embargo, bastó que ella se aferrara con más fuerza para que él respondiera de igual modo atrayéndola hacia él posesivamente. La sentía suya, la sabía suya ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir nuevamente?

Candy rio por lo bajo sacando a Terry de sus pensamientos.

-Seguramente ya descubriste que no deseo liberarte – confesó la joven sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, aferrándose aún con sus brazos al cuello varonil.

-Sí – fue la respuesta de Terry, quien con un movimiento, colocó su frente sobre la frente de Candy aún con sus manos en la diminuta cintura femenina, aprisionándola totalmente, evitando que pudiera moverse siquiera un poco.

Ella buscó un poco de cordura dentro de sí, pero el aliento de Terry la embriagaba nuevamente, era cálido, con el aroma del vino y se le apetecía beberlo. Sintió nuevamente el paseo de los labios masculinos sobre su rostro lentamente, volvió a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando del cálido aliento masculino sobre su rostro, las piernas le temblaron; mordió sus labios y los humedeció preparándolos para un beso que simplemente fue depositado en su mejilla y después otro en su frente.

Ya el juego estaba cansando a la joven enfermera. ¿Por qué Terry la torturaba de esa manera? ¿Hasta cuándo continuaría esa absurda pose?

Ella volvió a aferrarse a él, pero esta vez clavó sus uñas delicadamente en los brazos que la sostenían aún con firmeza. Terry sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervir en su cuerpo y el deseo por ella se incrementaba a límites que no estaba seguro pudiera seguir controlando. Sus rostros seguían unidos en sus frentes y Terrence comenzó de nuevo a buscar la mejilla que no había besado previamente; después de depositar un casto beso en la tal mejilla, buscó los labios de la chica, ella se los ofreció, pero él pasó de largo hasta la otra mejilla, ella se sintió frustrada mientras sentía los labios varoniles continuar con su paseo sobre su rostro; él besó la pequeña nariz que idolatraba, después sus ojos, y volvió a bajar lentamente rumbo a los labios, él estaba temblando y al mismo tiempo la sentía temblar emocionada, reaccionando a sus intromisiones; ella estaba esperando ansiosa sintiendo como su vestido empezaba a quemarse pero Terrence pasaría de largo nuevamente desviándose otra vez a la mejilla. Esta vez ella no se lo permitió: Ella misma se adelantó, esta vez lo obligaría a terminar lo que había empezado, esta vez fue Candy quien buscó los sensuales labios varoniles que la habían atormentado.

No bien los labios de Candy se posaron en los de Terry sintieron que el cielo mismo se abría para ellos. Ambos comenzaron un suave masaje con tal delicadeza que podría comparase al viento posándose sobre los pétalos de una flor. La tal delicadez duró poco, pues de pronto Terry comenzó a besarla con urgencia, ella se sintió aprisionada con firmeza mientras correspondía al escrutinio del noble inglés que sin preámbulo alguno, introducía su lengua como queriendo beber de la mujer que sentía suya toda la fuente de vida que requería. Ella mordió sensualmente el labio inferior del hombre que adoraba y fue cuando en un lapso de cordura, Terrence quiso detenerla, pero ella no podía complacerlo y decidió seguir torturando los varoniles labios. Entonces él se entregó a la caricia recibida y correspondió casi con urgencia mientras confesaba con dificultad, pues no quería dejar de besarla:

-No sabes cuán difícil fue para mí contenerme, detenerme para no besarte.

-Quédate conmigo – le pidió ella en el frenesí de la caricia. No estaba pensando claramente. Estaba bajo el influjo de esos besos que transmitían sensaciones nuevas, como una droga que se propaga impidiendo la cordura.

-No puedo Candy – respondió aún sin atreverse a separar sus labios.

-Sí puedes. Quédate – insistió la joven.

El beso de Terry entonces se tornó más demandante. Aquéllas palabras no le parecieron órdenes, eran más bien el reflejo de una súplica. Él guardaba la misma súplica para ella, ¿Cómo podría detenerse ahora? ¿De dónde se aferraría para seguir siendo un caballero?

Sin embargo ella no estaba pensando en nada. Tan solo se concentraba en que era Terry quien la abrazaba, quien la besaba, quien la complementaba. Él estaba sucumbiendo a sus caricias ¿Había una mejor manera de sentirse femenina? Él simplemente la hacía sentir plena.

Ella respondió al beso con la misma urgencia que él demandaba y lo sintió rendirse por completo. Había bajado la guardia. Había bajado todas sus defensas y en un desesperado movimiento la había arrojado a la cama.

De pronto se detuvo casi en seco. Su respiración era agitada, sus ojos estaban encendidos, sus pupilas dilatadas, tenía una mano sobre la cintura de la rubia y con la otra levantó su peso para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura, Candy? – Estaba nervioso. Aún no podía creer lo que ocurría. Ahí estaba ella, sensual, deseosa, mirándolo excitada, agitada también.

-Sí – respondió ella decidida. No había duda de que lo deseaba. Entonces, estúpidamente, la chica agregó-: No quiero desequilibrar tu vida – un miedo la invadió, había hablado; pero no deseaba que él se sintiera atado, así que agregó-: No te causaré problemas, te prometo que después de esto desapareceré de tu vida, blindaré mi corazón para que cumplas con tu compromiso con Susana.

-¡No Candy! ¡No! – exclamó Terry casi en la desesperación. Se levantó de la cama de inmediato. Ella supo que se había equivocado y se incorporó con él, estaba desconcertada, confundida.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo no quiero hacerte el amor y que después desaparezcas – protestó. Le era difícil contenerse. ¿En qué pensaba esta mujer? ¿No podía de verdad olvidarse de Susana? ¡Hoy eran solo ellos! - ¡No! ¡No! La primera vez que te haga mía será la primera de millones-. Terry apretó los puños, toda la agitación previa se había desbordado. Era como si le hubiesen derramado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Y eso cuándo será? – lo estaba perdiendo, ella lo sabía.

-No lo sé – confesó con sinceridad –. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto. Tú no eres una mujer de una sola noche, tú eres esa mujer a la que haría mía mil veces en mi casa… en mi habitación… en mi cama –. Terry se mantenía a distancia. Deseaba hacerla suya, pero quería quedarse con ella. Quería que ella permaneciera a su lado. Un manto de tristeza cubrió sus ojos, se esforzaba por no herirla, ella lo deseaba, él estaba seguro, pero los planes de la rubia no encajaban en los suyos.

-¿Cuándo será? – insistió ella.

-No lo sé – repitió, pero estoy seguro de que esta no será la última vez que nos encontremos.

-¡Vamos Terry! ¡Nos separan muchísimos kilómetros! – exclamó con frustración. No entendía por qué él no simplemente le daba lo que deseaba. ¿Acaso él no la deseaba también?

-Candy – él habló con desesperada seriedad – no nos merecemos esto.

Las palabras del actor sacudieron a la enfermera. Más bien, la conmovieron. Ella era más importante para él de lo que últimamente había creído.

-¿Quién no se lo merece? ¡Quédate esta noche conmigo! – ella se acercó a Terry y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente. Él correspondió al beso al inicio, pero se detuvo:

-Ni tú ni yo nos lo merecemos. Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.

-¡Pero Terry! ¿Eso cuándo será? ¿Cuándo Susana te dejará libre? – reclamó con frustración cediendo todo el peso de aquélla decisión al muchacho; pero esta vez, él no lo tomaría tan fácilmente. De hecho, desechó de inmediato tal responsabilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Candy? – el chico la tomó de los hombros para sacudirla delicadamente-. ¿Qué ha pasado con la muchacha buena y noble? ¿Por qué de pronto te transformas en esta… Matahari? - ¡Ya lo había dicho! ¡No había vuelta atrás!

Terry se sintió turbado, pero esa era su realidad. Candy no estaba en sus cabales. Algo había sucedido con ella. Él la amaba y podía percibir que esa mujer estaba actuando incongruentemente a su personalidad.

Ella inclinó entonces su rostro avergonzada. Él tenía razón. Ella se estaba comportando en toda forma contraria a sus límites y principios. Aún sentía las manos de Terry sobre sus hombros. Fue incapaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Los colores estaban en su rostro y se esforzó porque las lágrimas no la delataran. Candy no podía ya decir absolutamente nada; había hablado demasiado esa tarde, había hecho y dicho cosas estúpidas esa noche. Ya no podía ir más allá.

Terrence buscó dentro de ella las respuestas, la conocía tan bien. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado. Dio un rápido viaje a las anécdotas compartidas esa tarde y fue uniendo los cabos. Ella estaba sufriendo, estaba sufriendo mucho. Recordó su propia reacción al sufrimiento. Ambos habían enfrentado su separación de forma distinta, pero finalmente, ambos estaban sufriendo tan intensamente como el otro.

Percibió en ella fragilidad; aquélla fragilidad descubierta en el colegio cuando ante todos parecía ser el pilar mientras que se desmoronaba ante el recuerdo de un novio muerto.

-Lo siento Terry – se atrevió a decir con un hilo de voz – sentí que esta sería la única oportunidad para nosotros – confesó.

-No Candy. Estás vulnerable. Yo no quiero aprovecharme de eso.

-¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo! ¡Y no es porque esté vulnerable! – En cierta forma ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Deseaba estar con él desde siempre. Sentía que ambos se complementaban.

Terrence ya se había colocado su saco nuevamente y se había acercado a la puerta. Tenía que salir de la habitación antes de que su deseo por ella nublara su pensamiento.

-Así no Candy – dijo tristemente sin voltear a verla – así no -.

-Pero yo solo quiero estar contigo – repitió en un murmullo –. Yo… necesito estar contigo – subrayó. Su actitud había cambiado totalmente. Ella estaba ahí, prácticamente en medio de la nada. No había nada certero en su vida, sentía perdido el amor de su vida, su futuro como enfermera en Chicago era incierto y además se empeñaba en dejar de formar parte de los Andrew.

La influencia que Candice tenía en Terrence era indescriptible. Terry se moría por tenerla en sus brazos y las palabras derribaron parte de la muralla que él había construido, no para defensa propia, más bien, para defensa de ella.

-Candy, ten cuidado con lo que dices – se giró y la atrajo con determinación hacia él. En sus ojos brillaba el deseo contenido y la nula oposición de la joven lo dejó presa del deseo de su cuerpo. Acorraló a la joven en la pared, muy cerca de la puerta –. Vas a hacer que olvide que además de ser la mujer que amo, eres mi amiga – le advirtió con su rostro demasiado cerca.

Eso, en lugar de detenerla, le dio nuevos bríos. Precisamente eso era lo que ella deseaba: Que se olvidara de la amiga y pensara en ella como mujer. Increíblemente, aún con su virilidad excitada, Terrence logró separarse de ella.

Ella lo miró casi suplicante, ya no dijo nada, tan solo clavó en él una mirada que él desconocía. La vio transformarse nuevamente, su sensualidad estaba a flor de piel, estaba agitada nuevamente, esperando solo el momento en que él quisiera tomarla. Se acercó peligrosamente a él, pero continuó en silencio, ni siquiera lo tocó tampoco.

Esas esmeraldas estaban llenas de amor puro y apasionado por él. El actor comprendió que ella no era una Matahari en busca de su presa, era la mujer que lo amaba, la mujer que él amaba y estaba frente a él… ahí, simplemente reclamando lo que era suyo. Lo que le pertenecía, lo que no estaba ya dispuesta a ceder a nadie por nada del mundo. ¿No era eso lo que él más deseaba?

-Debes estar consciente de que no voy a volver a dejarte ir. Esta vez las cosas se harán a mi manera – advirtió Terrence con la voz aterciopelada, con un volumen apenas perceptible, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante un repentino fuego que invadió su cuerpo de tal forma que un súbito calor explotó por cada poro y sabiendo perfectamente que cualquier protocolo de caballerosidad y buenas costumbres habían sido arrojados por la borda por el ardiente deseo que percibía en los ojos de Candice. Ella estaba dispuesta, el aliento de Terrence viajó por la piel sensible de su oído y de su cuello provocando que se estremeciera. Por instinto buscó los brazos aristócratas y se aferró a ellos con sus uñas, acercando provocativamente su cadera hacia él.

No hubo respuesta de los labios femeninos, tan solo la determinación de sus ojos, la respiración agitada, el vaivén de sus senos delicadamente posados en el pecho de Terry… el erótico beso que depositó en los labios masculinos.

Chicas, mi proyecto de minific terminaba aquí. Con la salida de Terry de esa habitación y con el **PRESENTIMIENTO **de volver a encontrarse pronto. De hecho, incluso este minific iba a formar parte de una idea que tengo "Los capítulos que olvidó Mizuki" y que no deben alterar el final de la historia tal como la conocemos. Pero algo sucedió en el Foro Rosa (solo piensen en cuán apasionadas son las Terrytanas ;D) y con mi linda amiga Annalise Grandchester, a quien le dediqué esta historia… así que esperen el siguiente capítulo para ver cómo termina, OK? Y como el final… "es otra historia" entonces, siendo fiel a la historia real, es aquí donde inserto el siguiente comentario:

**Hoy tengo un Agradecimiento exclusivo… ustedes disculpen :D**

Al Terrence de mi vida: Gracias por esa cita maravillosa, gracias por protegerme incluso de ti mismo. ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo el presentimiento de que volveremos a encontrarnos.


	5. Quinta Parte

**PRESENTIMIENTO (Quinta parte)**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarasshi, TOEI Animation, Tokio 1976, usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de fuerte naturaleza. Si tales escenas dañan tu pudor, por favor, no lo leas.**

-Tienes razón – Respondió Terry con dificultad; finalmente se rindió. Ella continuaba prisionera en la pared, rodeada de los brazos fuertes y varoniles del joven actor. Por un momento se detuvo para disfrutarla. Ambos estaban agitados, él solo deseaba asegurarse una vez más que ella no se arrepentiría. Los ojos de ambos estaban clavados mutuamente, ambos seguían ardiendo; el calor de su piel se reflejaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas. Terry entonces se entregó a la pasión que ella despertaba paseando sus manos por la cintura de la joven al momento que una vez más unía sus labios en un beso ardiente. Ella correspondió al beso con la misma pasión que él desbordaba, levantó sus brazos para atraparlo por su cuello sintiendo deslizarse las manos de Terry desde su cintura hasta sus piernas. Él empezaba a sentir que aquello era demasiado poco e incrementó el contacto de sus cuerpos; ella no podía escaparse y él había renunciado a luchar con la cordura. Lentamente recorrió los costados de Candy con sus manos extendidas, de tal forma que rozó uno de sus senos con el pulgar arrancando de la chica un delicado gemido que llenó sus oídos y su hombría se elevó con la dureza característica. Decidido a atrapar totalmente los senos, llevó ambas manos hacia ellos y los masajeó delicadamente mientras que ella se perdía en el beso embriagante que coronaba el momento, gimiendo cada vez más frecuentemente. Él entonces llevó sus manos por los botones del vestido y ella hizo lo propio con los botones de la camisa del muchacho.

Mientras que los dedos ágiles de la joven desprendían los botones de la camisa de Terry, él abandonó su tarea de los botones de la chica para deshacerse de su saco, estaba muy nervioso, ella no dejaba de besarlo y él no deseaba separarse, desesperado hizo un brusco movimiento para deslizar las mangas del saco y cuando por fin se hubo liberado lo arrojó al suelo casi desesperadamente. Tal despliegue apasionado incitó aún más los deseos de Candy quien había terminado con los botones de la camisa e imitando los previos movimientos de Terry lo despojó casi desesperadamente de tal prenda. Sus ojos se abrieron embelesados ante la sensual vista del torso desnudo de ese hombre en cuyas manos juguetonas se revelaba su intenso deseo. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, pues su instinto la llevó a besar cada centímetro de ese pecho tibio que había sido su refugio. Sus gráciles dedos se posaron en la cadera masculina mientras sus labios viajaron insaciables en su erótica tarea. Terry había terminado de liberar los botones del vestido y mientras ella se deleitaba en el sabor de la piel masculina, él deslizaba el vestido por los brazos para eliminar aquélla.

-Candy… - murmuró al actor con el placer que ella le prodigaba, en lo único que él podía pensar era que esto era solamente el comienzo. Él estaba ya en el cielo y no imaginaba cómo lograría contener la pasión de tal forma que ella no se asustara.

Cuando estuvo seguro que el vestido había caído del cuerpo de su compañera, su sangre hirvió completamente. Terry reaccionó hundiendo sus dedos en los rizos de ella atrayéndola con más fuerza hacia su pecho, alentándola a continuar con su tarea, pues la tibia humedad de sus besos provocaba en él sensaciones turbulentas que nublaban todo raciocinio, tan solo podía concentrarse en el disfrute de la suavidad de los labios tantas veces soñados sobre su piel. Después de unos momentos, él la tomó de los brazos; ella había besado tanto su pecho que él ahora se moría porque esos labios se posaran nuevamente en los suyos. La aprisionó en la pared mientras que sus manos recorrían sus brazos desnudos y estrujaban su piel olvidándose de ser suave y delicado. Él acercó su cadera a la de Candy, percibía que su virilidad estaba lista para penetrar su cuerpo y deseó estar dentro de ella, pero aún no había llegado el momento; aún había mil caricias que prodigarle. Con manos expertas deshizo uno a uno los amarres del corsé, estaba nervioso, estaba loco por los gemidos que de ella se escapaban.

-Terry – al contacto de los dedos del aristócrata Candy incrementaba su deseo. Su respiración era agitada, lo deseaba. Sus senos reflejaban su agitación y ello solo provocó más a Terrence.

-Candy, me vuelves loco – confesó mientras que su lengua entraba intempestivamente en la boca femenina y se enredaba con la lengua de ella. Sin dejar su tarea de deshacerse del corsé.

Una vez que todos los hoyuelos de la prenda estuvieron libres, Terry deslizó su mano por el cuerpo de la rubia permitiendo que al avance de su intromisión la prenda cayera. Él se dio un breve momento para regalarse la visión del pecho desnudo de Candy: Sus senos eran blancos, suaves y firmes, coronados por un botón rosa erecto que invitaba al joven a acercarse a mordisquearlo. Ya no era la niña, la compañera del colegio. Era una mujer adulta, sensual, enamorada. Capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. Ella estaba temblando, tan solo estaba esperando el momento en que la cálida mano de Terry se posara en uno de sus senos.

La espera le pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente, sintió la calidez de su compañero envolviendo totalmente el contorno de uno de sus senos, mientras que apoyaba su otra mano en el trasero de la rubia en clara urgencia de acercar su cadera para que ella sintiera sobre su pelvis la virilidad erecta por ella, solo por ella.

Terry deseaba conservar tal contacto, pero deseaba usar ambas manos para acariciar a la chica de sus sueños. Hizo recargar la espalda femenina en la pared mientras que todo su cuerpo se posaba en el de ella. La mano que recién había liberado viajó en busca del otro seno que ya aguardaba por sus atenciones. Él entonces se volvió loco, dio rienda suelta a su deseo, masajeó ambos senos y pellizcó los botones rosas sin desprender el apasionado beso y sin permitir que su cadera perdiera el contacto con el vientre femenino. Ella estaba mareada, había provocado un huracán cuya fuerza la estaba vitalizando, se aferró a los hombros de Terry enterrando sus uñas sin delicadeza alguna en la piel que adoraba. Los labios de Terry viajaron hacia el cuello blanco y entonces, las manos masculinas liberaron los montes para sujetar el cabello en alto a fin de tener todo su cuello para sus labios. Ella inclinó la cabeza para permitir la intromisión. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y los labios del muchacho provocaban aún más su deseo.

Quizás por instinto, la chica levantó su pierna para posarla en la cintura de Terry y él la atrapó con una de sus manos para iniciar un viaje por los muslos que se ofrecían a él sin miramientos. Sus dedos viajaron seductores por el pie que estaba en alto y después por la pantorrilla, se detuvieron a hacer círculos en la rodilla y prosiguieron por los muslos delicadamente hasta la entrepierna. Sin más preámbulos fue él quien buscó la otra pierna femenina y con facilidad la colocó también en su cintura, con sus manos sostuvo a la joven del trasero e incremento su beso, la recargó delicadamente en la pared mientras nuevamente su cuello y ella se volvía loca despeinado su cabello y percibiendo por vez primera el contacto de la virilidad de su compañero en su entrepierna. Él entonces caminó con su apasionada carga hasta la cama y se sentó permitiendo que ella disfrutara más aún de tan íntimo contacto.

Ella abrió los ojos apasionada y le sonrió satisfecha. A la expectativa. El miembro masculino entre sus piernas estaba tan solo esperando el momento en que ella se sintiera lista. Terry había jurado para sí mismo que no penetraría el cuerpo femenino hasta que ella se lo pidiera, se lo rogara, hasta que gimiera en súplicas y se retorciera de deseo por ser poseída.

Con manos firmes la tomó de la cintura para presionarla más hacia él. Ella, se movió rítmicamente sobre la cadera de Terry iniciando así el preludio de la liberación de tantos deseos reprimidos. Abrazando con sus piernas la cintura del joven. Él buscó nuevamente sus labios en ese movimiento rítmico, disfrutando de sus manos en la cintura de la joven que la guiaban en la frecuencia de tales movimientos, disfrutando de la vista frente a él. La vio echar su espalda hacia él y aceptó la muda invitación de besar sus senos, liberando la cintura para acariciar delicadamente la espalda desnuda, finalmente, ella había comprendido la relación entre ritmo y deseo y se movía por iniciativa excitando aún más a su compañero.

-Nunca te vas a ir de mi lado Candy – amenazó; pero ahora era la pasión sobre la cordura. Sus manos estaban locas bailando en la espalda de ella.

Este descubrimiento de la sensualidad de Candy era un eslabón aún más fuerte con ella. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cabello despeinado, sus labios hinchados, su piel con algunas marcas claras de los besos apasionados que él le había regalado, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus pezones erectos y lo mejor: Toda ella disfrutando su erótico encuentro.

Él era sumamente apasionado, y ella hoy estaba demostrando que podía llevarlo al cielo. Aún siendo inexperta. La veía tan dispuesta, tan suya…

Ella estaba entregada a sus demandas. Había insistido en este encuentro y definitivamente había dejado tras de la pesada puerta cualquier muestra de pudor o temor. Confiaba plenamente en Terry y era feliz de haberlo elegido.

El rítmico contacto de la cadera de Candy con su masculinidad lo estaba llevando al punto sin retorno y él no deseaba que aquél mágico momento terminara. Buscó sus senos que se ofrecían nuevamente ante él y sin dejar de besarlos se las arregló para depositar a la joven sobre su lecho.

-Si vas a detenerme, hazlo ahora – la voz de Terry sonó aterciopelada, seductora.

Ella respondió acercando sus labios a los de él en un beso fiero y demandante.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la forma en que su desnudez quedó expuesta. Pero cuando lo percibieron, aún después de tan audaz introducción se sonrojaron. Terry no pudo evitar pasear su vista por la completa desnudez femenina hipnotizado y ella, aún con su experiencia en medicina, se sonrojó ante el espectáculo del cuerpo masculino que la cubría.

Candy sintió las manos de él ocupadas en un escrutinio de su piel que no se había imaginado. Terry estaba dispuesto a localizar al menos la mitad de los puntos en que su amada explotara. Se posó sobre ella, llenó de besos su rostro, mientras que ella llenaba sus oídos de gemidos placenteros y paseaba sus manos por la espalda perfecta de Terry. Él entonces besó su cuello y después su pecho, esta vez, se atrevió a mordisquear ligeramente los botones rosas y la sintió estremecerse como respuesta, también sintió que ella hundía sus dedos en su pelo y lo alborotaba en un esfuerzo por provocar aún más la intensidad de las caricias y besos que recibía.

-Terry – la escuchó musitar con urgencia, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse. Él sonrió: Aún había algunas cosas que deseaba mostrarle.

Su caricia se volvió más atrevida, al atrapar en su boca uno de los pezones y permitir que su mano viajara lentamente por el cuerpo que empezaba a convulsionar de deseo. Llevó esa mano masajeando el seno que no era atendido y después viajó con lentitud por el vientre y la cintura, ella entonces se preparó para lo que imaginaba que vendría y nuevamente musitó el nombre amado presa de placer. Candy sintió su máxima intimidad humedecerse y pensó que había llegado al cielo, pero cuando la mano de Terry llegó hasta el íntimo botón de su entrepierna la chica se aferró a los brazos del joven y como reacción quiso unir su cuerpo casi desesperadamente al de él; trató de acercarse tanto como pudo, pero la erótica caricia que estaba recibiendo de los dedos aristócratas provocaba en ella que su cadera se elevara y regresara rítmicamente buscando algo que aún no sabía comprender.

-Terry… Terry… - sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su respiración era agitada y su cadera no se detenía. Había un calor inexplicable que ardía desde la cabeza hasta los pies de la muchacha. Más que nunca Terry vio que los pezones femeninos estaban erectos, pasó su lengua sobre uno de ellos y lo encontró duro.

-Candy – masculló Terrence mordiendo el pezón e incrementado la actividad de sus dedos en la entrepierna de ella, sentía la humedad femenina desbordarse y percibía al mismo tiempo que su propia sangre también hervía, que su masculinidad dura y erecta se mantenía aún en la espera de el momento justo.

Habría querido llevarla a otros mundos, a otros cielos, mostrarle su experiencia. Pero era la primera vez de la joven que adoraba y confiaba en que habría mil momentos como este en su mañana. Permitió que sus dedos continuaran jugueteando… ella incrementó los movimientos de su cadera, y, tal como lo había imaginado, la joven se retorció en un placer desconocido, solo su nombre salía de los labios ardientes mientras que ella se aferraba a las sábanas pues él se había liberado para posar su cuerpo sobre ella. Buscó sus ojos y dejó de juguetear en su entrepierna para penetrarla delicadamente. Ella sintió la dura intromisión en su cuerpo y él le dio tiempo para que lo reconociera. Una delicada queja salió de la chica y él percibió cómo había entregado su castidad en sus manos. La amó más que nunca. La adoró.

Para regocijo del muchacho, ella se acostumbró de inmediato y lo demostró devolviendo a su cadera el ritmo que había sido provocado por las caricias masculinas. Terry, entonces se movió despacio dentro dando tiempo a que el dolor pasara, pero el estado de la joven era tal, que su cuerpo continuó desbordando convulsiones. Terry comenzó con los embates y ella correspondió con el mismo ritmo recién aprendido.

Sintieron sus cuerpos acoplados en la rítmica entrega, sus caderas se movieron fundiéndose en uno solo.

Candy sintió unas nuevas pulsaciones en su feminidad que la obligaron a acelerar el ritmo y Terrence correspondió seductor a las demandas del cuerpo que lo enloquecía.

-Terry… Terry…

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-¡Terry!

El joven incrementó ahora bruscamente sus embates concentrado en complacer a la dama que se convertía en mujer en sus brazos esa noche, más rápido, más rápido, más fuerte, más fuerte, más rápido, más fuerte…

-¡Candy! – Terrence se liberó en una erótica explosión dentro del cuerpo que continuaba convulsionando en sus brazos y después de unos instantes la escuchó también a ella gritar su nombre.

La miró complacido, cansado, enamorado.

Cayó sobre ella disfrutando de escuchar su corazón. Sabía que requería tiempo y experiencia para llegar juntos al climax y esa sería su próxima tarea. Ella acarició el cabello del castaño y recorrió juguetona su espalda. Él entonces se posó al lado de ella e incorporó su torso ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

La besó tiernamente, no sabía qué podía decirle. Deseaba amarla ahora de una forma diferente, quería que ella se sintiera cómoda, protegida, bienvenida.

-Ya somos uno Candy – expresó emocionado peinando ligeramente el cabello.

Ella acarició su mejilla embelesada y aún mareada por la entrega. Se sentía completa, se sentía mujer.

-Siempre me sentí UNO contigo – respondió ella.

-No te dejaré ir nunca más Candy – le recordó; había un cierto miedo a perderla. Estaba muy cansado, pero por su cabeza cruzó la idea de permanecer despierto para no perderla durante la noche. No quería que ella se escapara.

-No hay otro lugar en donde prefiera estar – Candy se acurrucó cerca del cuerpo de Terry y él la recibió en una pose de protección. La vio sonreír antes de cerrar los ojos cansada, saciada y feliz.

Terry se sintió con nuevos bríos. Había un pacto para estar juntos, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Respiró profundo, tenía que descansar, había muchos retos frente a ellos y él tenía que ser fuerte, muy fuerte. Abrazó a su ahora mujer: Ella era su fortaleza.

-Soy afortunado – murmuró mientras depositaba un casto beso en la frente de la joven que yacía dormida por primera vez en sus brazos.

-No. Yo soy la afortunada – dijo ella mientras se abrazaba no solo al cuerpo de Terry, también se abrazaba a la plenitud, al amor.

Ambos se entregaron al sueño con el PRESENTIMIENTO de un futuro brillante.

**FIN**

**De mi escritorio: **Listo chicas! De verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de esta locura. Por favor sigan perdonando mis carreras, pero este mes no es nada en fácil. Lo único bueno es que es el mes en que todo se define en mi vida. Estoy con mil cosas en la cabeza que debo terminar. Les agradezco su apoyo y su interés en esta historia. Besos y abrazos!

Malinalli, Abril 2012.


End file.
